scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Trudy (Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare)
| actor= Tara Strong }} Trudy was a camper at Camp Little Moose. Physical appearance Trudy is an adolescent Caucasian girl presumably in her teens. Her common attire is a dark purple hoodie, black shorts, and black shoes with long socks. The hoodie was always zipped up, with the hood pulled over her head, and a streak of hair covering the left half of her face. She also wears glasses. After the mysteries had been solved, she wears a Camp Little Big Moose outfit. Personality Trudy at first, seemed distant from the other campers, hiding behind her hood and hair. through the encouragement from Velma Dinkley and the bonding the gang provided, she eventually opened up, taking down her hood and pushing her hair behind her eyes, and enjoyed herself at camp. She is very fond of Velma, who she is usually accompanying, and confides in her. She is amused by Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers's humorous antics. Despite her seemingly brooding nature, she is attracted to boys, although she doesn't think Luke is cute, much to his chagrin. She is not shown interacting with Fred Jones, Daphne Blake or Deacon at all. Skills and abilities Falling under Velma's tutelage, Trudy is extremely smart and observant, preferring computers to camping. She helps the gang by hacking into stolen sonar equipment, thus showing her impressive knowledge with computers. History ''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' After the Woodsman's initial attack on Camp Little Moose, Trudy, Luke and Deacon are quickly dropped off at camp and are left there under the protection of their new camp counselors. She shows her contempt of the camp and disagrees with her parents choice of her activities. She spends the majority of her stay with the company of Velma, who relates to her. She was present when fleeing from the Fishman with the gang and Luke on Big Moose Lake, and sliding down the dam into the Little Moose mess hall. She, Luke and (presumably) Deacon were all asleep during the Woodsman's second attack, impressing Shaggy. After the gang split up, she went with Velma and Burt to find the missing RV. She was the one to find the trail of tire tracks to Shadow Canyon, leading up to the hidden RV that Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and Deacon reveal, albeit painfully. Inside the RV, Trudy hacked into the stolen sonar equipment to see a map of the bottom of the lake, raising more questions. Afterwards, she, Velma, Burt, Scooby, Shaggy and Deacon all were attacked by the Specter of Shadow Canyon, and they raced to get away from it successfully. Later, Trudy and Luke resolve to help the gang solve the mystery, while Deacon leaves for Camp Big Moose. She, Burt, and Luke were the only ones present during the Woodsman's final attack on Camp Little Moose. She joined in the Little Moose greeting to help cheer up Luke. Unfortunately, the Woodsman blew the dam, thinking nobody was at camp, causing the gang to flee with Scooby at the wheel of the Mystery Machine. They then went to the former underwater town of Moose Creek, looking for clues to the buried treasure. There, she and the gang were attacked and tricked by Deacon, who is now revealed to be the criminal Babyface Boretti, trapping them in the abandoned and rusted jail. Shaggy freed them by shaking the severely rusted bars till they collapse. After finding the lost treasure, they are attacked by the Fishman. They captured him, taking off the mask to reveal the Woodsman, before revealing his true identity of Ranger Knudsen, and they correctly assumed that he was also the Specter. They soon captured Babyface Boretti, and send him off to jail. She finished up her time at camp at the newly formed Camp Little Big Moose. Appearances * DTV15. }} Category:Associates of Mystery Inc. Category:Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare characters